Duel Gundam
How Duel Gundam joined the Tourney The Duel Gundam is the earliest unit to be developed in the Earth Alliance's G Project series of prototype MS. It is designed to be a general-purpose machine that has well-balanced performance, and also serves as a development base for the other MS in the project. The armament of the Duel is rather simple and consists of two head-mounted "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS guns, which would later become standard weaponry on most suits to shoot down incoming missiles and close enemy units. For close combat, the suit features two beam sabers, which are stored on the backpack and hand carried when in use. For ranged combat, the Duel uses a 57mm high-energy beam rifle with an attached 175mm grenade launcher. For defense, the suit mounts a single physical shield. Duel also has a rail bazooka as optional weapon, but it was taken and used by MBF-P01 Astray Gold Frame to escape from Heliopolis. As with the other suits developed under the G Project, the Duel was equipped with the new Phase Shift armor, making it nearly impervious to shell firing weapons. After being stolen by ZAFT and damaged in battle, the suit is upgraded with the Assault Shroud armor, which is based on similar equipment used by GINN and CGUE. The Assault Shroud is a set of ejectable equipment mounted around the Duel’s body to enhance overall combat performance. It adds a "Shiva" 115mm railgun to the right shoulder and a 220mm 5-barrel missile pod to the left shoulder for additional firepower. Although the equipment worked well in space, it performs poorly under gravity due to its bulk. After the battle of Jachin Due, Yzak leads the Joule team using the Duel Gundam on a recovery mission to recover a chemical weapons case stolen by Rouge the Bat. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Duel Gundam holds its two beam sabers apart. After the announcer calls its name Duel Gundam swings its elbows and beam sabers, then raises its left knee as the camera zooms and fires its beam rifle as Yzak Joule says "Yzak Joule, launching in Duel!" Special Moves Igelstellung (Neutral) Duel Gundam shoots its beam rifle at the opponent. In Assaultshroud, it will add a second shot using the Shiva railgun. Dangerous Swordfight (Side) Duel Gundam does a scissoring slash with its beam sabers. In Assaultshroud, it will do two circular slashes afterwords. Saber Dogduel (Up) Duel Gundam flies up doing two uppercuts with its beam sabers. In Assaultshroud, a third uppercut is added. Air Clash (Down) Duel Gundam spins forward with both beam sabers extended in front of it. Wrathful Duel (Assaultshroud Down) Spins like a top, firing its railgun in every direction. Assaultshroud (Hyper Smash) Duel Gundam equips Assaultshroud, then in addition to increased strength, gains a change in moves. Wears out after 50 seconds. Assault Duel (Final Smash) Equips Assaultshroud, firing a barrage from its railgun and missiles, ending in a powerful blast from its rail bazooka. Victory Animations #Duel Gundam does two upward slashes with its beam sabers, then swings them in a diagonal cross as Yzak says "What a boring target. Is this the best they've got?" #Duel Gundam pierces one of its beam sabers, then spins and swings the saber down as Yzak says "It appears our combat experience is superior." #Duel Gundam equips Assaultshroud, then shoots it railgun in five directions, then shoots its missiles and swings its beam sabers as Yzak says "With results like these, no one will ever call me second-best again!" On-Screen Appearance Duel Gundam boosts to its point and poses with its beam sabers as Yzak says "Witness the power of the Assault Shroud!" Trivia *Duel Gundam's rival is a Mobian bat thief named Rouge the Bat. *Yzak Joule shares his English voice actor with Seabook Arno (a.k.a. Kincade Nau) in all his Mobile Suits), Predator, Claudio Serafino and Hanzo (World Heroes). *Yzak Joule shares his Japanese voice actor with Leonardo, Yoshimitsu, Stan Aileron, Bryan Fury, Beat, Ezio, Terrafin, Slam Bam, Vyse, Mitsunari Ishida, Kanji Tatsumi, Tokio Oshima, Viewtiful Joe, Ken Hidaka, Domon Kasshu (in all his Mobile Fighters), Gilgamesh, Danzaiver, Conkeldurr, Ragna the Bloodedge, Captain Tsubasa Ozora, Junpei Ryuzouji, Shizuma Kusanagi, Masataka Takayanagi, Arturo Plateado, Binky Barnes, Amiba, Toki, Sanosuke Sagara, Kung Lao and Stinger. *Yzak Joule shares his French voice actor with Admiral Ackbar, Toguro, Omegaman, Kent C. Koopa, Swiper, Shioh of the Gomar and Shioh pair, Warren, Col. Strong Vincent, Big Bully, Stinky the Skunk, Shivers, Sandshrew, Gama, Taishi Ci and Beerus. *Yzak Joule shares his Arabic voice actor with Liu Kang, Dark Schneider, Mokujin, Hayate, Brigadier General Lewis A. "Lo" Armistead, Mumbo, Issun, Rei, Cygnus Hyoga, Laxus Dreyar, Dark Schneider, Shingen Takeda, Ma Chao, Kage-Maru, Gray Fox, Hamrio Musica, Bill Rizer, Majora's Wrath, Asato Tsuzuki, Yaya's ghost knight, Kotaro Fuma, Sougetsu Kazama, Byakuya Kuchiki, Portgas D. Ace, Usopp, Neji Hyuga, Miguel Caballero Rojo, Anubis Athnan, Shizuo Heiwajima, Gilbert, Char Aznable (in all his Mobile Suits), Full Frontal (in all His Mobile Suits), Whitesnake, C-Moon, Moriya Minakata, Tim Jamal, Ru Kain (in the Zakaal), Leon Scott Kennedy, Charlie Nash, Ban, Sunny, Vergo and Daryun. *Yzak Joule shares his Mandarin Chinese actor with Deng Ai, Sol Badguy, Zuo Ci, Mixer Taitei, Milo X2, Shirokohryu, Hydreigon's middle head, Numbuh IV, Sawk, Gilbert, Electrode, Johann Faust XIII, End Boss, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Abomasnow, Rock Howard, Mako, Tarrlok, Kira Yamato (in all his Mobile Suits) and Coco. *Duel Gundam's select pose resemble's Sagat's if he had been in Street Fighter V. Category:Mobile Suit Gundam characters Category:Playable characters Category:Mecha characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters